


Reunion

by wRITingIthINk



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edward is a little shit, Family Reunions, Gen, I Have Opinions, I swear, Jane seymour? more like jane seyless of Anne Boleyn, Minor Angst, Reunions, and theyre all different so yall also wont get confused, autistic!elizabeth, but like, first fic in a while lmao, historically accurate catherine/katheryn/katherine spelling, i didnt mean it, people might hate me for this, some tea about parr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRITingIthINk/pseuds/wRITingIthINk
Summary: “Mary? Edward? What’s going on? Where are we?” Elizabeth started looking around for her half siblings. Without getting a response from either, she stood up and took in her surroundings. They seemed to be in a yard at the back of someone’s house.For Sun. You inspire this piece with your love and support.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mary? Edward? What’s going on? Where are we?” Elizabeth started looking around for her half-siblings. Without getting a response from either, she stood up and took in her surroundings. They seemed to be in a yard at the back of someone’s house.

There was a wooden fence surrounding the well-kept (not as well as the palaces Elizabeth had lived in, but still nice) plot of land. There was a stone fountain that didn’t quite seem to work, various bushes and several benches. What caught her attention to one specific bench, however, was Mary draped over it, seemingly unconscious.

Elizabeth ran over and shook Mary until she woke up.

“Elizabeth, get off of me, what are doing?” Mary shoved Elizabeth away and stumbled to her feet. She looked around and looked back to Elizabeth worried. “Where is Edward?!”

“That is _King_ Edward to you, Princess Mary,” The girls whipped their heads around to where their brother rose from some shrubs and wiped off any stray leaves that attached themselves to his garments. “Now, what is going on and where are we?”

Mary rolled her eyes, “We do not know, and that’s what we’re trying to figure out,  _your majesty_.” Elizabeth noticed the snide that came with that last part.

“Well, looks like there is a door over there, should we go in and see what’s going on?” Edward suggested, pointing to a door in the wall behind them, opposite a fence.

Elizabeth looked at him like he was insane, “Are you mad? We cannot just enter places we choose, whoever is on the other side could attack us!”

“I am the king of Britain and Ireland. I can do whatever I like, Lady Elizabeth,” Edward smirked and walked past the two girls and tried pulling on the door handle that was obviously locked. He got frustrated and starting twisting and pulling harder. He started to hear voices coming from the other side and soon enough the door opened from the other side where a tall woman stood towering over the boy.

“Anna, whaddya see?” A female voice spoke from inside.

The woman hulking over Edward looked at him and then at Mary and Elizabeth, “Three kids that look like they just came from the 16th century.” She seemed to laugh at the 16th century part as if it was some kind of irony. Her face quickly formed into one of concern as she shut the door in Edward's face.

“Excuse me?” Edward pounded his fists on the door, “Do you not know who I am? I am King Edward of Britain and Ireland. You will open this-”

The door swung open and this time the same women ushered them all inside insisting that they do so quickly.

Once inside, the three siblings saw five other women in various conditions of standing and sitting down on sofas and chairs. Suddenly, the first woman seemed to seem a lot more familiar to them.

“Children,” One of the women spoke, “come sit down, this might take a while to digest.”

Elizabeth looked the woman that just spoke in the eyes and started to feel sick as she realised that she was looking right into the eyes of Katherine Parr, the woman that died years ago and had allowed Thomas Seymour to take advantage of her when she was only fourteen.

She looked around, she recognised Katheryn Howard, Anna of Cleves (as the woman who opened the door) and Jane Seymour. They all looked so different, their clothing and hair were so _strange_ but she could recognise those faces anywhere. However, there were two other women that Elizabeth didn’t quite remember.

One of them seemed to be looking at Mary and nothing else, _Catherine of Aragon_ , Elizabeth presumed, but the other woman seemed to be looking at her with a mixture of Joy, relief and guilt with an added bonus of her eyes starting to overflow with tears when Elizabeth locked eyes with her.

“Mother?” She choked out before rushing over and collapsing in her arms. Elizabeth was met with a tight and warm hug in response. She felt her mother kiss her head just too many times to count.

“Elizabeth, I am so sorry. I should have fought harder, I should have done more!” She held Elizabeth’s face in her hands and kissed her on the forehead again.

“No, you did all that you possibly could! Don’t be sorry, not at all!”

Her mother looked at Elizabeth with more love than she has ever felt in her life. Elizabeth felt like just being able to touch her resolved so much of the sadness she had felt through her life and as if she was safe from the worlds chaos and pain.

“Guys, I hate to be the one to ruin your reunions, but how did you three get here? What happened?” Katheryn Howard asked.

Elizabeth and Edward looked to Mary who answered, “I am not sure, one moment I went to bed and the next Elizabeth is shaking me awake.”

Katherine Parr sighed, “well, we better sort this out soon. Anna, Katheryn, we’ll go out and get the children some more,” she stops and looks at the children’s out of date attire, “modern and up to date clothing. In the meantime,” she looks to Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn and Jane Seymour, “I believe that you guys have some catching up to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Jane + Clothes gang has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this short? yes. do I care? kinda.   
> In my defence, I didn't really know what to write but next chapter should be better

Edward looked back at the woman in front of him. She called herself Jane Seymour. He knew that name as his mother’s. She had been introduced as his mother. He knows a little bit about her, his father did speak highly of her whenever he asked. He knew that she died only nine days after he was born. He also knew that she and his father were betrothed only a day after Elizabeth’s mother was executed. Mary explained that when he asked her about why Elizabeth always seems to act strange when the topic of Jane Seymour is brought up.

Jane Seymour looked him in the eyes. She seemed to be saddened by whatever she saw in his eyes. She stood up from the seat that she was sitting on and walked over to him and held Edward in a tight embrace. For some reason, emotions overwhelmed the young king and he started crying like he had never done before.

Every birthday, every momentous occasion, his father’s death, his own coronation, he went through without his mother. Edward was a king. He had been for three years now. But finally, being in his mother’s arms made him feel like he never grew up.

The reunion was cut short when a door nearby was opened, with who he believed to be his previous three step-mothers walking in with what seemed to be dozens of filled bags that were brightly coloured with various words written across them. Edward noted one to read “m&s” in the centre.

“Jane!” Katheryn Howard shouted out to Edward’s mother, “Where’s Aragon and Anne? We’ve got some new stuff for the kiddos!”

His mother smiled, “Kitty, they’re upstairs. If you’re going to go get them, be calm about it, please. It’s been a while since they’ve seen their children.”

Katheryn gave a thumbs up and ran upstairs. Even though they weren’t her own kids, she was exited to have them all back. She also knew that since Anne and Jane would be too busy hanging out with their kids, Kat would hopefully be able to get some bonus alone time with Anna and Kathy, something that she never had enough of.

Kat knocked on the eldest Queen’s door first, “Hey its Kat, we’re back with presents!”

The door in front of her opened, showing Aragon standing there, daughter in hand, both clearly had been crying and having an emotional time. Kat felt weird about interrupting, but Aragon smiled at her as whispered a quiet “thank you” before walking Mary downstairs to where the others were.

The next door required a little bit more walking, but as soon as she was there, Katheryn could hear laughing and what seemed to be Anne finding out about Elizabeth wearing one of Anne’s old necklaces in a Tudor propaganda portrait that Henry commissioned.  Even though she really didn’t want to get in the way of the one thing that Anne ever wanted in life, Kat didn’t get matching mother and daughter heelies for nothing.

“Annie, Lizzie,” Kat hoped the casualties with Elizabeth were alright, seeing as they were close in their previous lives, “we’re back and I think you’re gonna like what I got you!”

“Presents?!” Kat could hear Anne squeal with excitement at the prospects of stuff in general.

“Liz, calm down, there’s a door right in front of you!”

_Bang!_

Perhaps the two were more similar than she thought, in both voice _and_ mannerisms. Nonetheless, the door opened and out came Anne holding an Elizabeth that seemed to be holding her own head in pain.

“Elizabeth, you need to slow down sometimes, you could end up in serious harm.” Anne led Elizabeth downstairs, giving Katheryn a smile as she passed.

Kat could hear a faint response from Elizabeth along the lines of, “Geez mum, don’t lose your head!” and then a fit of snickers from the two of them. Katheryn was glad that the two of them are getting along so well, but another Anne is going to be utter chaos and Kat can’t wait to see the other Queens collapse under the pressure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> show night babey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got impatient so here is pre-show mary. is there any perspective that you wanna see in chapter 4?

Show night, that’s what her mum had called it. Apparently since they had been reincarnated, they formed a band and perform a show about their lives and creating a new narrative about them all, instead of being stuck as the six wives of her father.

Mary thought it was admirable. She would hate to be remembered as somebody’s instead of somebody, but through song and dance? That, she had to admit to no one but herself, was strange.

Something else that Mary certainly liked was these new clothes that she received. Her favourites she was wearing. A three-quarter sleeves red lace dress, a gorgeous black leather jacket that must have cost a fortune, short black boots and black stockings that kept her quite warm. Her mother even gave her one of her golden cross necklaces to wear.

Elizabeth seemed to be decked out in all green, and these weird shoes with wheels in the heels that were called “heelys” and apparently her mother had a matching pair. Edward was wearing this grey button up shirt with these dark blue pants called “jeans”.

Mary was watching the stage right in front of her, there were four women playing instruments. The tunes were unrecognisable but sounded like they came from back home.

A lot more people start pilling into the theatre, the atmosphere started getting louder and more chaotic. Mary could here people chewing food and some group above them discussing something about a ‘meem’ they saw earlier. She looked over to her siblings, instinctively, to make sure that they were doing alright. Edward seemed to be alright, in fact he seemed to be consumed in what was called a “phone”.

Elizabeth, on the other side of him, seemed to be in some kind of panic. She was breathing heavily and trying to stay as far away from all of the other people in the theatre.

“Elizabeth,” Mary reached over and tapped her sister on the knee, “Go to one of the guards and ask to see your mother. We have a couple more minutes until the show officially starts so if you hurry, you might be able to have a short conversation with her.”

Elizabeth looked over and nodded before shakily standing up and doing as Mary instructed.

Minutes later, Elizabeth returned looking calmer and with a large fake strawberry in her hand. Mary was about to ask what it was when a voice appeared, asking for mobile phones to be turned off. She grabbed Edwards from his hands and went through the required steps to turn the phone off that her mother showed her. She then did the same for herself and Elizabeth seeing as she was consumed in the strawberry.

Suddenly, the theatre went dark and the theatre became almost still as the chatter stopped and the musicians stopped playing. Goosebumps start to send shivers down Mary’s spine when her mother’s voice booms throughout the theatre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizzie angst my guys

_“’Cause we're so much more than-”_

_“DIVORCED!”_

_“BEHEADED!”_

_“DIED!”_

_“DIVORCED!”_

_“BEHEADED!”_

_“SURVIVED!”_

_“We’re SIX!”_

Applause echoed throughout the theatre and the music started back up. The Queens started dancing around the stage and Parr grabbed a phone from the front row and went around the stage, when she reached Aragon, Anne and Jane, she mentioned quietly that it belonged to Elizabeth which lit Anne up.

“Hey, sweetie,” Anne waved at the camera, “I love you so much, Lizzie!”

The other Queens huddled around the camera and blew kisses and waved, unlike most nights, Parr decided to go over to the Ladies-in-Waiting, and show them off to the camera. She returned the phone back to Elizabeth, and the Queens walked off of the stage and the band played on.

Offstage, the Queens headed straight to their dressing rooms to get into more comfortable clothes for the stage door meet and greet. Anne put on a light blue crop top, high rise jeans, her matching mother-daughter Heelys and a bun messier than her relationship with her ex-husband, and went to go find her child.

She waddled through the narrow hallway and found her way into the main seating area. In their seats sat Edward, Mary and most importantly, Elizabeth, talking to each other, presumably about the show. As much as she didn’t want to ruin the moment, Anne still decided to get the kids and drop them off to their respective mothers, so they wouldn’t be in danger of strangers.

“Hey, kiddos! What did you guys think?”

Edward’s face lit up, “It was amazing! I loved it so much!”

Mary was also beaming, “You all are so incredible, I do hope that you all don’t bicker that much in reality, however.”

Anne laughed, “Ehh, depends who you ask. Hey Liz, doing alright there Lil’ buddy?”

“Yeah, just thinking about things.”

Anne looked at her daughter worryingly but brushed it aside to talk about when they get back home. She smiled at the children and gestured to the door that she came from, “come with me, its almost time for the stage door!”

The Queen internally chuckled at the children’s confused expressions and led them through to the dressing rooms.

“Edward, Jane is in here, so just knock to make sure no one is getting changed,” she tapped on one of the doors, “and Mary, Aragon is in here with me.”

She opened the door and said in a sing-song voice, “Guess who’s back!”

Cleves snorted, “Is it boo-boo the fool?”

Anne grasped her chest and dramatically shouted out, “Oh, woe is me! How could I, the great Anne Boe-LYN, succumbed to such cruel and unjust words?”

From across the room Aragon stood up from her chair and walked over to where the Queen was putting on a show for their daughters, “Anne, you know my hatred for using the Lord’s name in vain, but if you do not shut up this moment, I will.”

“Not in front of the children!” Anne giggled. “Do you guys wanna head off to stage door, seeing as you guys are all dressed and ready to go. I just need to stay behind and talk to my lil’ buddy real quick.”

The Queens took what they needed (including children) and headed out the dressing room. Anne closed the door and motioned for Elizabeth to take a seat.

“So,” Anne took a seat opposite her, “What’s going on, kiddo?”

Elizabeth stammered, “N-nothing is going on.”

Anne sighed, “I may have been your mother for three years and surprisingly very immature considering everything, but I still know when somethings up with you.”

Elizabeth giggled but sobered up quickly, “It’s just, it seems silly, but I just feel a bit strange about not being mentioned in the show that much. I mean, Mary and Edward are talked about so much and I am only mentioned once.”

Anne sat for a moment, thinking about what Elizabeth had said.

Sure, it was a silly thing to be upset about, but at the same time, it wasn’t. Bess had been ignored her entire life. After Anne had been executed, Elizabeth had been alone and forgotten and then when she got a break from Henry, it had only been a year and then Katherine Parr died. Anne could just see the desperation for love in Elizabeth if only Anne could tell her what an amazing queen she becomes, and how everyone loved her, but would that affect the future in a weird butterfly-effect scenario?

“Mum? Are you alright?” Elizabeth breaks Anne out of her trance, which seemed to have transposed onto her face.

“Yeah, tike. I want to know that I don’t really speak about you is because I’m not here to tell your story, only mine. And even when I could talk about you, needing to being you up every night, and remembering everything that we couldn’t do. I just don’t think that I can do that.” Anne stops for a moment, thinking about the consequences for what she is about to say, but continues on anyway, “I just want you to remember that out of everyone in our lives, from Henry, to us wives and your siblings, no one is loved more centuries later than you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beheaded Cousins ft Lizzie Mcboleyn

It was nice having Elizabeth around. Kat knew that. She embraced that. She and Anne became much closer since their reincarnation, they were almost like sisters that couldn’t live without each other, rather than distant cousins that barely even knew of the other’s existence.

Kat liked being an aunt to Elizabeth. They both know what its like to go through negligence and being ignored as children. Kat also knows some embarrassing stories about Anne to share with Elizabeth when they have time alone.

Something else that was nice, was that the children didn’t just disappear in the morning, after the show. Kathryn didn’t know what she was expecting, but this was nice.

“Aunt Kat,” Elizabeth bounced into Katheryn’s room one afternoon, as per their three day tradition, with a plush toy in hand. She waved the toy in Kat’s face, making sure every thread of the light green frog was absorbed by her cousin once removed, “Mum and I went into town today and look what she got me!”

Katheryn laughed at Elizabeth’s excitement and was happy that Elizabeth was happy again. She remembered how when the two knew each other in their past life, nothing was ever going well for the young princess.

“Ay yo, Bessie boo, kat in the hat,” Anne whips her head in the door, “Heelys on, we’re going to the skate park!”

\--

“You gotta keep a straight posture and your toes should be lower to the ground there, lil’ buddy,” Anne instructed, pulling her child back onto her feet.

Elizabeth shook her mother off her and tried again. She kicked off again, trying to follow the tips given.

Kat watched as Anne started running after her, making sure that she would be safe. Her cousin would never care about safety, ever. But in the while that Elizabeth has been here, she really has grown into the position. Not really surprising as Anne was known for her care over Elizabeth in the past.

All the queens have risen to the occasion, even herself and Cleves.

Aragon had been a lot less on edge and isolated, and instead spending a lot of her time downstairs or out in the garden, mainly with Mary, but it was still nice to have her around more. Jane started being a lot nicer to Anne, realising more what her actions took away from both Anne and Elizabeth.

Anne and Mary have also started acting a lot more civil to each other. Having realised that the other was just another thing for henry to destroy and manipulate, they seemed to not hate each other as much.

All the children seemed to adore Cleves once more, not surprising as Cleves is one of the coolest people in existence (“She’s an unproblematic queen” she heard one of the show’s attendees state after meeting her at stage door one night).

Parr seemed to have kept to herself. Kat reckoned that’s because she hasn’t gotten her child back.

Katheryn watched as Elizabeth and Anne raced around on their Heelys, getting judgemental looks from other adults and teenagers, and looks of wonder and delight from young children.

“Aunt Kathryn,” Elizabeth from across the park, “Come join in!”

Kat laughs and stands up, heelying over to them at the other side of the park.

After an hour or so of playing around with heelys, a brightly coloured ice-cream truck caught the eyes of the trio and three triple scoops, double sprinkles later, the girls were sitting on a bench discussing the rest of the day.

“We have another show tonight,” Anne brought up, “I can see if I can get an alternate on for me last minute and I can stay home and look after you guys if I can.”

“I think Parr has tonight off, Courtney’s covering I believe,” Kat took another lick from her ice cream.

Elizabeth looked at Kathryn quizzically, “Who’s Courtney?”

“Courtney is one of the alternates. When one of us can’t go on, they go on for us.” Kat answers. “So, Anne, still wanna stay home tonight? I think I remember Collette saying something about being available for tonight if need be.”

Anne sits for a moment, thinking, but looks to Elizabeth, “What do you want, kiddo?”

“Umm,” Elizabeth bit her lip, “Maybe you should go, people seem to love you up there and I might just have some time alone tonight, its been a bit overwhelming, not that I haven’t enjoyed myself!”

Anne hugged Elizabeth with one arm, “Whatever you want, lil’ buddy.”

~~

After the show, the five girls all came home together. Talking about fans they met, moments throughout the show, and Katheryn slipping on a piece of confetti and falling, almost into the audience, during her solo part in the megasix and her smooth recovery.

When Aragon pulled the car into the driveway, they spot a girl standing by the door in what they can recognise as a 16th century dress holding a small child in her arms. Cleves steps out first, being the body guard of the group, and approaches the girl.

Kat can see them talk to each other and Cleves’ face drop into sigh. She walks over and knocks on the passenger side window, where Jane was sitting. She winded down the window.

“May I introduce to you Lady Jane Grey and Lady Mary Seymour.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy 1000 words babeyyyyy  
> p.s. sun thanks for your help and input. This chapter wouldn't be what it is without you!

“So, you like journaling, huh?” Parr looked at the young boy enthusiastically. It has been too long since she’s been around someone that loved the art of writing as much as she. When she found out of Ed’s habit of using a diary, well, what else was Parr to do? _She was a writer_ , anyway. It’s in her song!

Ed shifted in his seat, “Yeah, I suppose so. You never know who you can trust, and I want people to know me as I was. Not as someone has twisted history into believing that I was.” He looked out to a wall. “Like Father!” He blurted out. “Everyone seems to not like him. At, at your show, lots of people said that he was a bad guy. But he wasn’t really. You and the others said that he was. I get why you might think that, but he was good. He’s my father. And the king! How could he be bad? My mother, she loved him!”

“Edward,” Parr placed her had on the boy’s shoulder, “I think the fact that he was your father is clouding your vision of what kind of person he was. I know you believe that your mother loves _Henry_.” That name tracked poison from Parr’s vocal cords to her lips. “He’s done bad things to us all. He lied to make Anne lose her head, and made up a whole new law to kill Kat and even drowned her body with lime to make her disappear. He was a bad man, but this is off topic and a discussion to have with your mother when she gets back.”

He started to rise, “I’m sorry. I have, I have overstepped my boundaries. I should leave.” Edward bolted out the door and presumably into Jane’s room.

“Edward!” Parr called after him but decided to give him some space. It wasn’t worth escalating the situation. She decided that it might be worth to check on the girls, hoping that they haven’t started a catholic-protestant war somewhere.

She walked down the hallway, trailing her fingertips across wall and door, feeling every crack and crevice of the greying-white plaster. When she walked past Aragon’s room, a sound of giggling leaked through the gaps in the doorway.

“We Tudor kids are really repetitive, making our childhood mates our lovers...”

“Yeah, you with Robert, you just said that, who else?”

“Well, you weren’t in the trend, but Ed with Barnaby, woah!”

“I’m sorry? Do you mean that Fitzgerald kid? Barnaby Fitzpatrick”

Katherine laughed to herself but backtracked. She opened the door and poked her head through, “What was that?”

Elizabeth and Mary looked up from where they were laid on Aragon’s bed, stifling laughs.

Mary sat up, “We’re just discussing...” She seemed to be looking for the right words.

“THINGS. Just things that you don’t need to worry yourself over.” Elizabeth pursed her lips and stood up, she walked past Parr, pushing back her shoulders in anger as she left.

Parr sighed and stuffed her hands into her pockets, “I’ve been upsetting everyone this evening.”

Mary shot her a sympathetic glance, “They’re children, they are going to be this way. Let us go downstairs and await everyone else’s return.” Parr smiled and joined Mary in walking downstairs. At least Mary was on her side. Surprisingly.

When the pair reached the end of the staircase, Parr heard a familiar sound of keys jingling from beyond the door, and raced to meet the girls.

Instead of the usual post-show excitement of stage door, funny moments and Instagram stories, an awkward air floated in and invaded the oxygen around her. They all stared at Katherine Parr. She stared back.

“Guys?” Was all that she could chock out. “What happened?”

Aragon was the only one who could step forward, “Katherine, maybe just take a seat.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on!”

“Mary, please go and get Edward and Elizabeth,” Jane instructed, having Mary follow them instantly.

“Oh god,” the blood drained from Parr’s face. “Is, is Henry back?” The same poison filled Parr’s mouth once again.

Everyone’s eyes opened wide and stammered over each other with “no”s and “oh god no, never” and a “don’t worry, that isn’t it, we’d rather leave him to die” from Anne.

Cleves burst through the door, making Parr only then realising that she wasn’t actually there the whole time, “I’m bored of waiting, Katherine Parr,” She addresses the children that had just walked downstairs, “Mary, Elizabeth and Edward Tudor, meet Lady Jane Grey and Lady Mary Seymour, of whom we have just found outside.”

A young girl walked in holding a crying child. She wore an assortment of brown clothing that took the era of the 1500s. The girl bowed low, but Cleves pulled her back up. Parr’s eyes went to the child. Just as adorable as she remembers.

Katherine started to walk over, feet weighed down by bricks but lifted by angels at the same time. All she could see, and wanted to see, was her daughter. Her sweet, little baby. Her Mary. Her _Mae_. Her darling angel and the silver lining of her life. The outer ages of her vision crystalized so all that is in her eyesight was her darling daughter. The fruit of her efforts in her past life. The daughter of a widowed queen that time forgot.

She scooped her baby up in her arms, slight coos and “I love you”s directed the infant. Finding a chair, somewhere, Parr sat down and looked the, _her_ , child. In her eyes, Parr could see glimpses of who she could become. Wisdom, intelligence, kindness, warmth, _love_. Everything that a mother could want. Everything that mother could need.

“Mama,” the little child sang. Her voice was that of a chorus of angels that lifted Parr’s ears to the heavens.

She held back tears of glee, “Yes, baby, Mama’s here. Mama won’t leave you again. _Never._ I love you. I love you more than you know.”

“Parr,” Aragon placed a hand on her shoulder, “Go upstairs, give yourself some alone time. We’ll take care of Lady Grey. It seems like young Edward already has that down, though.” Parr looked over to where Edward and Jane held each other in a tight embrace. She nodded and walked upstairs, Mae cradled in her arms, never willing to let go.


End file.
